Requiem for a Loved One
by Misery's Valentine
Summary: Complications arise when Bella is finally changed. ONESHOT. Warning: character death. Tragic BxE


A/N: Gah! I don't know what is it with me and tragedies, but here's a oneshot that's been stuck in my head for months. **WARNING:** Be sure to break out the tissues, if you're prone to crying. This one's a tearjerker.

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Twilight do not belong to me.

* * *

I remember when she finally told me. Only a few days ago. 

"_I'__m ready, __Edward."_ She told me with a gleam in her eye, which said to me she was. I then held her close to me and whispered in her ear.

"_Are you sure?_"

"_Positive._" She had replied back. I held up her hand and watched the proof of our unity, or in other words, a stipulation of mine. _Marriage_.

_"__Right now?__"_

_"__Why not?__"_ She challenged me. Why not now? Her loved ones already thought she was in Alaska, settling for school. I kissed the warm vein running through her wrist. She shivered in response.

"_Now_." She commanded, and I could tell why. We'd already celebrated our honeymoon, and her birthday was less than twenty days away… Although I do not know why for the life of me she detested growing older when she was still so young. As well as condemning herself to a life as the damned. But I had made her a promise. A promise to be with her for eternity; with or without death.

"_Do_ _you want me to call Carlisle now?_" She was thoughtful a moment.

"_Yes_." I succumbed to her will and called my father's name out, as if he were just in the room. He appeared just as quickly as if he were.

"_Yes__, Edward_"

I locked eyes with her as I spoke. "_Bella's ready. We want to do it now. Will you supervise?_"

He wasn't surprised. '_Are you sure she's ready?_' He told with his thoughts. I locked eyes with him and nodded once.

_"Well Bella, you can just lie down on the bed to make it easier on yourself."_She smiled to Carlisle and did as he asked. When I sat next to her, she grabbed me and kissed me with as much passion as she could muster.

_"I'll always love you. __No matter what happens."_ I fought the urge to smirk.

_"Nothing will happen. You'll be fine."_

She gave me a sad smile which said otherwise. I held her hand.

_"I'll be here with you the whole time. I love you."_

Carlisle cleared his throat. _"Edward, you may start now, if you please."_

I thought about where I should place my bite. There was her wrist, or I could the traditional way and go for her throat. I placed a kiss on her throat.

"_I_ _trust you Edward."_ And then I bit through her butter-soft neck.

I tried hard to not focus on her sweet blood. My body knew it couldn't live without her, so I took things slowly. That was only more painful for her. I focused on just getting the venom inside her bloodstream, and not drinking the cognac which flowed within her. I can honestly say I succeeded without failure.

She started screaming the moment my teeth went through her perfect skin. I became alarmed immediately, not being used to her in pain. I kept a firm grip on her hand, seeing as how there was nothing else I could do.

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder. _"It'll all be over soon."_

But when? I could hardly stomach the image of my angel in pain. I held her hand, even when she was thrashing wildly. Seconds seemed to pass by as years.

The rest of my family were waiting downstairs. Waiting for their new family member. Alice had wanted to stay with Bella as well, but I worried that she might not be able to take it. I still wasn't sure if I would be able to take it at that point. But I sat near her, holding her hand.

Hours and then finally a day passed by, and Carlisle left to go start his shift at the hospital. Esme and Alice checked in now and then, unable to keep their thoughts away from me.

_'She's still screaming and thrashing this violently? Something's wrong.'_

_'She doesn't look like she's getting any stronger.'_

I, for the most part, ignored their thoughts.

Alice dropped in by the time the thirty-six hour mark had passed. _"Edward, maybe you should hunt."_ She said while examining my coal-dark eyes.

_"I'm not leaving her."_

Sometime after the forty-eight hours had passed, a complete two days, Bella stopped screaming and thrashing. She looked straight into my eyes.

_"Bella?"_ I murmured, wondering if the change was complete. She looked too weak. She let out an earsplitting screech that even had me flinching.

_"It's t-too h-hot."_ She whimpered. I stroked her forehead.

_"It'll be over soon, Bella."_ I felt such fury at myself. How could I have let her gone through so much pain just so I could be selfish and have her with me forever?

Three days passed. She hadn't gone through a complete change. She was still in pain, and still yelling out in pain. I never let go of her hand once.

A fourth day passed. Everyone was worried. Carlisle didn't know what to think. He assumed she was having a bad reaction to the venom, and it might possibly lengthen the number of days for her change, but I saw no improvement. I held her hand, caressed her face, and whispered to her.

_"It's okay, love. It'll be over soon." _

How could I be so foolish? I should have known this would happen! I should have been adamant on Bella staying human, anything to prevent her from this pain. I should have made her understand why. I should have protected from this.

Five days passed. No improvement. Bella stopped screaming. Her heart rate was too low. She was just too tired to. She just stared at me with pain stricken eyes.

_"Edward…"_

_"You're going to be all right, don't worry."_

She knew I was lying. I didn't know what was going to happen, for the first time ever. Alice hadn't predicted this. I should have worried when she couldn't see the outcome. I should have—

Bella used the last of her strength to bring her finger to my lips, as to silence them.

_"Not your fault."_ She groaned in her worn-out voice. _"I love you."_

I bent down, bringing my lips down on hers one last time. She was weak. She didn't have much time left. She looked at me again and gave me a small smile. And then she closed her eyes.

_"Bella?"_

There was no answer. It took me a while to comprehend it. Bella was gone. My Bella was gone. My soul mate, my one and only true love…

Gone.

I waited for the tearless sobs to rack my body.

_Gone._

Alice and Esme came in again, wondering what had happened.

_"Gone. __Gone.__ She's gone."_

_She was gone, forever._

* * *

_A/N:_ That was so sad, I almost started crying! And be informed, I am an emotionless robot! 

Comments/critique appreciated._  
_


End file.
